


Dreaming

by Paperclippe



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dalish Elves, Dreams, Elves, The Fade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5546297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperclippe/pseuds/Paperclippe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming

Solas sat in a stern chair in the bottom of one of Skyhold keep’s turrets, in the small, mostly unfurnished room that he had made his own. The fortress was quiet; though there was always some activity in the old stone structure, in the small hours of the morning when the fires were low and the air was too cool for comfort, only the most essential personnel were about. 

Solas needed the quiet. He sought entry into dreams, into the Fade, and slowly he let his eyes slip shut, opening his mind to the world of spirits that sustained him while he occupied this mortal form.

His last thought in the world of consciousness, of reality, was how he was going to deal with the Inquisitor.

And then he was gone.


End file.
